I Never Knew
by fandomsalltheway
Summary: Karma and Amy go to a party. What happens when a certain DJ catches Amy's interest.
1. Chapter 1

"Karma do we have to do this," I asked, stepping out of the car and walking up to Shane's house. Karma smiled warmly at me and nodded her head, nudging me through the door. The party was like all the others, way too crowded, overly loud music, fungus spreading teens making out on every available surface, and last but not least, no donuts.

I spotted Shane and walked over to him calmly, trying to walk through the sea of people. As soon as he spotted me his face lit up. "Hello my favorite gaybie, you look stunning," he chimed, smiling brightly as he looked me up and down. I did a little twirl for him and he whistled. I guess my outfit did look good today. My red and black flannel, black skinny jeans and my red beanie. "So I have someone I want you to meet," he chimed looking around and seeming to spot whoever he was looking for. "Hey Raegan," he yelled, smiling like a dummy. A girl with black hair turned and smiled at him, making her way over to us. 'Good lord she is freaking beautiful!' Reagan finally made it to us and my mouth seemed to go dry. "Hi Shane, great party," Raegan stated. 'Her voice! What is it about her voice that I like so much?'

Shane smiled and despite my harsh looks at him, he took my arm, pulling me to him. "This is Amy," Shane said, smirking devilishly. "Sup, Shane has told me a lot about you," Raegan said, flashing a smile. I immediately felt myself blush but cleared my throat. "And here I am not knowing much about you," I stated, looking at Shane. Shane smiled and walked off into the crowd. "Well why dont we go upstairs to a quieter place," Raegan said, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

We walked into a room and Raegan closed the door behind us. 'Why am I so nervous? Pull it together!' Raegan walked over and laid on the bed and motioned me over. I gulped and walked over, sitting down beside her. "So Miss Raudenfeld, what would you like to know," Raegan asked, smiling up at me. "Anything you want me to know," I said, surprised I said it so smoothly. She laughed and looked down at her hands. "Well I'm a DJ and sometimes help cater rich parties, also I am kinda addicted to Netflix, like binge watching everything," Raegan said, chuckling to herself. I couldn't help but get excited. "Me too, I am currently in the middle of supernatural," I stated quickly, feeling like I would explode if I didn't say anything. "Oh really, what season," Raegan asked. I smiled and pretended to be embarrassed. "Five," I said, almost a whisper. Raegan's eyes grew wide as she laughed whole heartedly.

I knew I was lazily staring at her, but I could hear that laugh forever and never get tired of it. "Really, just season five," Raegan asked, still chuckling. "Hey, Karma doesn't like scary shows," I said defensively, putting my hands up. 'Oh my god! I totally forgot about Karma!' "Oh sure blame her for your failure at successfully acquiring the title binge watcher," Raegan teased, smiling up at me. And yep, just like that, Karma left my mind again. "Hey I am the queen of binge watching," I said, laughing now. Raegan raised an eyebrow at me and rolled her eyes. "Only if I can be your king," she said, barely above a whisper and my heart stopped. I shook my head and looked at her, making sure I heard that and didn't imagine it. "What," I asked. "What," she asked back and moved off the bed to the corner of the room where cabinet stood. 'I did hear that right?' "Hey Amy check this out," Raegan called to me and I walked over to her, looking into a drawer and seeing mountains of sex toys. Maybe it was because I was nervous or because I was feeling happy for once, but I burst into a hard laughter.

Raegan pulled out a toy that was rather large and pointed it at me. "On guard," she said, making my laugh stop abruptly. I grabbed one out that matched hers and tapped her leg with it, before dashing to the other side of the room. We fought for a while and were both out of breath when a knock came at the door. I opened it and Karma stood on the otherside. "There you are, I was wondering where you got off t..," Karma paused as she noticed my heavy breathing and looked down at the sex toy in my hand. "Who is it Amy," Raegan called and I felt her come up behind me, peering at Karma. My mind processed what she must be thinking quickly. "Karma its not what it looks like," I stated but Karmas face had changed to anger as she shoved past me. 'Oh great'.

Okay guys, I know I have another chapter to add to Unexpected twist and Something wicked, but I just had to start a Raemy fic. Not sure the endgame, but I will add more chapters if you like. You guys know the drill! Questions, comments, concerns? Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy POV

"Karma it's not what it looks like," I stated, but Karma's face had changed to anger as she shoved past me. 'Oh great'. Karma immediately targeted Raegan. "What the hell was going on in here," Karma asked, looking around and glaring back at Raegan. "Karma, Raegan and I were just," I started to say when Raegan interrupted me. "What does it matter to you," Raegan asked, causing me to look over at her in shock. 'Is she serious'. Karma hesitated for a moment. "Because I wanna know," Karma finally said, not wanting to back down. "Karma we were just messing around," I stated nonchalantly, realizing to late what that sounded like. "What," Karma spat through grit teeth. "You know, we found these toys and just couldn't help ourselves," Raegan chimed, winking at Karma. 'Oh my god I'm gonna die! Karma is going to kill me and ask questions later!' I could feel the anger shift to rage as soon as Raegan's last word left her lips. Karma paced around the room angrily. "Karma we didn't do anything bad, we were sword fighting with these," I said, making Karma look up at me. Her eyes seemed to soften for a split second but quickly went back to piercing.

Karma POV

'Aww of course Karma they were just sword fighting. Bullshit! That can't be what they were doing! Who goes to one of Shane's parties and sword fights with sex toys?' I couldn't believe this. Amy and this..skank were fooling around behind my back. I immediately shifted towards Raegan. "You have about five seconds to give me a reason not to hurt you," I growled at her. Before she could open her mouth Amy was pushing her out the door. "Just let me talk to her," Amy stated as she closed the door, standing in front of it cautiously. "Karms," she said warmly almost making me melt. 'I love it when she calls me that.' Amy walked towards me and smiled. "We really were just sword fighting," Amy said, chuckling a little. I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Amy Raudenfeld, you are the only girl I know who goes to a party and ends up having a toy war," I said, smiling. I walked over to the bed and sat down, groaning as I ran my fingers through my hair. 'She's right you know? What does it matter to me? I have no say so, cause Amy and I aren't dating.'

Amy sat the sex toy on top of a cabinet and then took a seat in front of me on the floor. "I'm sorry," I said, looking down at my hands. Amy chuckled. "Its all right Karms, you were just being protective of your best friend," Amy said, taking my hands in hers and smiling up at me. Yeah, of course thats what it was. I was just being protective. Amy and I sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before skank ruined it by opening the door. "Is it safe to come in now," she asked, peering in.

Amy POV

"yeah," I called out over my shoulder and heard Raegan come in. I felt Karma tense and I ran my thumb across her hand. "Karma, this is Raegan," I said, standing up. "Hi, nice to meet you now that you aren't a dragon mixed with the crypt keeper," Raegan stated, extending her hand for Karma to shake. Karma just looked at Raegan's hand and stood up, ignoring the gesture. "Amy, I'm tired can we please go," Karma asked, pouting slightly. I sighed and nodded, giving an apologetic look at Raegan.

Karma and I walked towards the door when I felt Raegan grab my hand, leaving a piece of paper inside of it. I looked down at the little piece of paper then back up at her, only to be met by a smile. Karma groaned and pulled me out of the room, down the stairs and on the sidewalk. I put the piece of paper in my pocket as we began our walk to Karma's house. 'I really hope this didn't ruin my chances of seeing her again'.

**All right guys, second chapter as requested. May not have been the outcome you had hoped for, but I am far from done with this story. Got some juicy action coming up in the next couple of chapters. So, do you like it? Questions, comments, concerns? Leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy POV

A month had passed since the party and since Raegan had gave me that little slip of paper that had her number on it. Looking back I probably shouldn't have pulled it out in front of Karma though. "She didnt have time to write that down so she must make a habit of carrying around her number to give it out to people," Karma stated as she looked at me, a faint concerned look on her face. "Or Shane told her id be there," I stated back, sighing deeply. Karma eventually dropped the topic and went home the next day. Since then Raegan and I havent stopped texting each other.

"Amy," Karma called on the outside of my bedroom door. I walked over and opened it, eyeing her. "Since when do you announce your presence buttface," I asked, moving aside to let her in. Karma shrugged and walked in, going straight to my bed and sitting down. I sat beside her and she turned giving me a puppy dog face. "What," I asked. "Well theres this underground party and I really want to go," Karma said, looking at me, sticking out her bottom lip more. "and you want me to go," I huffed. Karma stood up and faced me. "Please Amy, pleeaaase," Karma whined. 'I guess I dont have a choice'. "Fine, where is it," I asked, sighing in defeat. Karma cheered loudly, making my ears ring. "Yay, its under the old Tiki House bar," Karma said, not bothering to hide her wide smile.

"ill be here at seven, ahh, love you," Karma said, kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly before running down the stairs, already outside before the warmth her lips left on my cheek faded. I groaned and flopped onto my bed. Pulling out my phone I sent Raegan a text.

-Karma is dragging me to this underground party, are you going?~A

It took only a few seconds before a reply came.

-Of course, see you there (:~R

I couldnt stop the smile that spread across my face.

Seven a clock finally decided to present itself after three years of waiting. I walked down the stairs to see Lauren and Karma waiting by the door. "Ugh about time, biggest party of the year and you take forever to still look like shit," Lauren growled as she stood up. "She does not," Karma stated, smiling at me. "I think you look great Aims," she added, earning a glare from Lauren. I smiled at Karma and followed behind Lauren to her car.

It didnt take long to arrive at the party. Two big guys that looked like Men In Black rejects stood outside of the doors leading to the basement of the old Tiki Bar. Lauren pushed through the two guys and down the stairs, Karma and I running just to keep up. Loud pop music assaulted our ears as soon as we stepped through the doors at the base of the stairs. Karma and Lauren disspeared into the crowd as I looked around, I spotted a shirtless Shane and walked over to him. "Shane," I yelled, touching his shoulder. He turned and smiled. "Amy," he yelled hugging me tightly, the smell of alcohol of his breath hitting me hard. "Have you seen Raegan," I asked and he looked at me for a moment, trying to remember.

He then pointed up to a balcony that stood over the bar. I followed his gaze to Raegan who smiled at me and motioned for me to come up. I smiled like a dummy and made my way over a set of stairs, heart racing as I walked up to meet her. I walked over to her and she smiled. "Like the beats," she asked, turning back to her mix table. "Yes of course, its awesome," I said, earning a smile from her. She handed me a drink and I took a sip, alcohol stinging my neck. "Mm what is this," I asked, looking into the cup. "Malibu," she stated, dancing to the music. I took a bigger drink and felt my body go warm.

An hour passed and I began to feel the effects of the alcohol. She turned to me and pulled off her head phones, smiling at me. Now, I dont know if it was just her or the alcohol giving me confidence, but I pulled her close to me, closing the distance between our lips. Raegan moaned in delight as I pushed her lightly against the mix table, not breaking the kiss. I lifted her up and sat her on top of it, deepening the kiss, running my hands from her hips to her knees. She pulled back and immediately bit my neck as she scratched down my back, under my shirt. I moaned loudly and reconnected our lips. "Raegan, youre on," a guy said, making me jump back. Raegan nodded to the guy and then looked back at me.

"We will continue this later," she said, kissing me one last time before walking behind the guy. I groaned and walked down as well. 'Might as well see how Lauren and Karma are doing.' I spotted Karma dancing beside Shane, who was now missing shoes as well. I walked over to them and Karma smiled. "Where have you been," Karma asked me, catching Shane's attention. "Gaybie," he yelled, hugging me again. I laughed at his childlike state. "Oh my god, did you guys have sex, youre radiating some fierce heat," Shane said. My eyes grew wide and my heart sank. 'Really Shane, fuck.'

I looked over at Karma, seeing hurt and anger written on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but the music stopped and a guys voice rang out over the crowd. "All right party people it is with great pleasure to introduce our very own, Raegan Monreal," the guy said with enthusiasm. Everyone cheered as Raegan stepped onto the stage. Raegan scanned the crowd and her eyes connected with mine. "This is for you Amy," Raegan stated, winking at me as a soft upbeat song came on. (Song is Addicted to you- Avicii) ~I dont know just how it happened. I let down my guard. Swore id never fall in love again. But I fell hard.~ I couldnt look away, not even for a second, not even when Karma's hand took mine. ~Guess I should have seen it coming. Caught me by surprise. Wasnt looking where I was going. I fell into your eyes. You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave. Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins. Im addicted to you. Hooked on your love. Like a powerful drug, I cant get enough of. Lost in your eyes. Drowning in blue. Out of control. What can I do? Im addicted to you.~

My heart exploded as she sang her heart out. 'God she can sing and all for me.' The song came to an end and Karma pulled me towards the door. "Come on, I just want to go," Karma said, from in front of me. 'Look shes pulling you away from her again. Stand up for yourself and go get Raegan dummy.' I jerked my hand out of hers and took a deep breath. "Go by yourself Karma," I stated, when she turned around to look at me. "What," she asked, tears forming in her eyes. I took another deep breath, my heart struggling to stay strong. "I want to be with Raegan, im sorry Karma, but im not going with you," I stated, turning away from her and back towards the stage where Raegan was coming down off of the stage. As soon as she hit the ground I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hard. "I think im addicted to you too".

All right guys here is chapter three. I love the song above because I feel like it is definitely a Raemy song, or it might just be my fandom crazed heart. So WOW, Raegan just sang that in front of Karma and everyone. What do you think will happen next? Smut may or may not be in the next few chapters (; guess you will have to wait and see. Questions, comments, concerns? Leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

All right guys as promised here is another chapter. You guys really are amazing and you have pushed me to write something awesome for you. Thank you all for taking the time and just over all being there for me. I really appreciate it.

Amy POV

A couple more weeks passed since the party and the blow up between Karma and I. I shouldve known I would start to regret what I said even though it felt good to finally put my foot down. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled to Karma's name. 'All right, call her and ask her to forgive you.' I pressed call and my heart began to pick up. "Hello," Karma's voice asked on the other end of the line. 'Say something'. "Hey Karms, I just wanted to say im sor...," I started to say when Karma spoke again. "Amy, im outside, could you unlock the door," she stated and my heart bottomed out.

I lept off of the bed and quickly walked down the stairs to the door, where Karma stood smiling. Neither one of us said anything for a few seconds, then she hugged me tightly. "I was on my way over here to try and mend things when you called," she spoke into my neck. After a few moments I broke the hug and invited her in. As I closed the door, she was already up the stairs and in my room. 'Good lord she moves fast'. I followed suit and walked into my bedroom to see her sitting on the bed. Closing the door behind me, I cleared my throat and looked at her. "I shouldnt have said what I said so rudely, I dont want you to feel like I dont want to be friends," I said, walking over to her and sitting beside her. She turned to me and smiled. "Its my fault, I shouldnt have acted that way and im happy you now have a Liam," Karma said, making me shiver at the thought.

Karma chuckled loudly and took off her jacket, tossing it onto my dresser. "So, up for continuing Lost Girl," Karma asked digging under my pillows for the remote. I smiled and nodded. She knew this room so well, where everything was, where to put her stuff, even down to where the floor boards squeaked. We both leaned back on the pillows and she scooted closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist as the show started up. I took in the familiar smell of her hair and the way her body fit perfectly to mine. "Kenzi is so goofy," she stated, breaking me out of my daze. I looked up at the screen as Kenzi pretended to do an ancient ritual to cleanse the house of bad spirits. "I could see you doing that," I teased, trying to hold in a laugh. She gently hit my arm and looked up at me. We looked at each other and then she sighed. "Yeah," she said defeated. We both laughed loudly, our laughs filling the room.

I heard thumps across the hall and before I could even say her name she swung my door open. "Some people are trying to sleep," Lauren growled, eyes radiating fire. "Oh please Lauren we know you are talking to Theo," Karma stated, making Lauren falter a little bit. "Its none of your fucking business, keep it down," Lauren yelled, slamming my door then hers. Karma and I laughed again and my phone buzzed. I looked down to see a text from Reagan. 'Oh crap, I forgot to tell her Karma is here'.

R- Hey love, just texting you to tell you im on my way. 'Oh no.' I pulled my arm out from under Karma and texted a quick reply.

A- Karma is here.

Karma looked up at me confused at my newly found panic.

My phone buzzed again. R- So? Im still coming, I want us all to hang out. I looked down at Karma and sighed. "Reagan's on her way to hang out with us," Karma's face lit up. "Yay, I hope she likes popcorn," Karma stated, jumping up and running off down the stairs. A- All right, see you when you get here, please be careful.

So this is the newest chapter, sorry for it being on the short side. Its a little fluffy on the Karmy side, but I mean I know Amy would be devastated if the last thing she got to say to Karma was negative. I also think that some Kareamy would be a nice addition given recent events. Love you all, stay safe everyone. RIP Halle.


End file.
